Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style)
The Confrontation of 1997's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sadness - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Liberty (Moshi Monsters) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style) - Princess Zelaina Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style) - Alice We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1997 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Joy Alice.PNG|Alice as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:The Confrontation of 1997 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG